


I'll be okay (except I won't)

by supergirlbutgaay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressing, Emotional, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, except without a lot of comfort, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlbutgaay/pseuds/supergirlbutgaay
Summary: Screams ripped through her throat just like the bullet ripped through her flesh. People scatter the plaza, running for cover and running in fear. Why didn't they just run? It was a simple action, one foot in front of the other, but that's not who they are. They ran toward the danger, not away, but what happens when the danger comes for them?





	I'll be okay (except I won't)

**Author's Note:**

> All grammatical error and simple mistakes are mine, sorry but I'm only human.

Alex is convinced the universe hates her.

 

Shots ring out through the small downtown plaza in National City. Screams erupt and people begin to run for cover, some never making it. All Alex had wanted was a nice day out with her fiancee, go to lunch then a movie, maybe take a walk in the park hand in hand. Do all the sappy couple shit like in the movies. They never did get to make it to the movie.

In all the confusion of the scattering of people Alex had lost Maggie, her grip being pulled from her hand by scared pedestrians.

"Shit shit shit," Alex curses under her breath. She ducks behind a cement barrier, quickly pulling her sidearm from its place in her boot. It's not her regular gun, this one is much smaller, easily concealed. It's not much but Alex is skilled enough to make the small caliber shots count. She can't see Maggie and she doesn't remember if she was carrying her gun or not.

The shooting stops and Alex dares to peak her head above the barrier. The shooter looks human judging from his build but she's not sure cause of the ski mask covering his face. Alex looks to his gun and he's reloading.

"This is for ruining my day you fucker," Alex mumbles as she aims her gun to the man's knee.

There's a sudden movement to Alex's left. She quickly looks, and her heart leaps in her throat. Across the plaza Maggie is ushering people out, trying to keep them calm. Alex hears a click. The man's finished reloading and Alex had been too busy watching Maggie to stop him. Blood begins pounding in Alex's ears, the plaza isn't cleared yet and he's got another full clip ready. Alex looks to Maggie ready to yell at her to take cover, but before she can say anything time seems to slow.

A woman with her infant child had been running toward Maggie, toward safety, when she had tripped over a toppled table. The clatter had gotten the shooters attention, and he takes his aim. Maggie doesn't even hesitate (for an awful moment Alex wishes she did, maybe it would have given her some time to stop the man), She lunges forward throwing herself in front of the woman, arms spread wide to cover her as much as possible. Maggie's back is to Alex now, the sun shining down on her, her shadow like a protective veil around the helpless woman. Alex can't help but think that she's so beautiful, an almost ethereal look.

Two shots straight to the stomach have Maggie crumpling to her knees, falling face down. Alex watches it all in slow motion, listening to the dull thud of Maggie's body hitting the ground. Alex's own stomach lurches violently and her vision blurs red. 

"NO!" Alex screams jumping over the barrier, but not before putting a bullet between the man's eyes. He didn't deserve such a quick death, no, Alex wanted to rip him limb to limb for what he'd done to Maggie, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

Her ears are still ringing from the shots by the time she falls to her knees, gun slipping from her hand. Frantic hands begin to pull at Maggie's body, being careful of the two holes in her fiancées stomach. 

"M-Maggie," Alex stutters, slowly pulling her into her lap, resting her head on her shoulder. There's so much blood, it keeps oozing out of her stomach, pooling onto the ground and soaking Alex's clothing.

'No no,' Thinks Alex, 'That doesn't belong there. Blood goes on the inside, not out.' 

She doesn't realize it but her tears begin to slide down her face while she's tries to keep pressure on the wounds. There's so much blood, how is it possible for one person to have this much blood?

"A-Alegh"

Alex's head shoots up, heart constricting at the gurgling sound of her name. She'd been to busy to notice the slow puffs of air hitting her neck in a ragged and disorganized fashion. Maggie tries again to speak but Alex beats her to it.

"Maggie, Maggie I'm so sorry. I should've never let go of your hand. I should've been faster, I should've-"

"Alex"

Alex quickly snaps her mouth shut. Her eyes are beginning to burn from the tears and a few escape and slip onto Maggie's face, slowly gliding down her cheek. She looks like she want's to say something, but the pain is getting to her head making everything swim and blur. She swallows, her mouth had gone dry.

"I L-love you, Alex." Its all she can think to say but it's the most true thing she's ever known. She loves her so much, so damn much. She can't stand it when Alex cries.

"Please don't cry Alex." Slowly, shakily, Maggie raises her hand to cup Alex's cheek, swiping her tears away with her thumb. The gesture has Alex crying harder, hot fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly covers Maggie's hand with her own, keeping it resting against her face. Alex shakes her head, lowering it to touch her forehead with Maggie's.

"Don't leave me Maggie, don't say goodbye. We still have a life time of firsts remember? We're supposed to get married next month."

By now Maggie's crying too. Gently she moves her hand to grasp the back of Alex's neck, slowly bringing her down into a soft kiss. Alex feels overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with sadness, love, anger, desperation, and everything in between. Her senses are burning. Her skin is alight with the touch of Maggie's body against hers. Her nose burns with the smell of blood all around them mixed with Maggie's lavender shampoo. She can taste their tears through the kiss and she's filled with such sorrow, she never knew someone could feel so much all at once.

They pull back slowly, neither wanting the kiss to end for fear of it being their last. They do finally pull apart when the hand at the base of Alex's neck begins to slacken its grip. Alex looks down into Maggie's eyes. She loves her eyes, they betray her face and show all emotion. The chocolate brown hue and her long eyelashes. Maggie gives her a small smile, a loving smile, a smile that says she's afraid of whats to come, one that says she doesn't want to go, that she loves her so much.

Maggie's eyelashes flutter, her eyes focusing and unfocusing. She wants to keep them open, to never have to look away from Alex, but her eyelids become heavy and her mind is fogging. Slowly, Alex begins to fade from her vision until there's nothing but black.  
~

She's not sure how long she sits there on the ground, cradling Maggie's lifeless body, rocking her back and forth.

"Please Maggie, please baby just open your eyes. Show me your pretty eyes, please."

She hears sirens in the distance but a cold gust of wind and light footsteps behind her tell her that someone else is already here. Alex shivers at the gust of wind but thinks nothing of it. She'll never feel warmth again.

"Alex! Im so sorry Im l-" Kara stops dead in her tracks, a gasp escaping her mouth at the scene in front of her. Her older sister crumpled to the ground, clutching the love of her life.

Kara slips in behind Alex, hesitantly placing a hand on her sisters shoulder. Alex flinches hard at the contact, gathering Maggie up in her arms even more. She'll protect her, no one will touch her as long as she's here.

"Alex, please look at me."

Alex shakes her head, eyes closed tight. She doesn't want to cry anymore.

"Alex, She's-" Kara hesitates, "She's gone."

The words are like a vice around her heart. Gone? No she can't be, she's right here in her arms. Alex opens her eyes and looks down at Maggie, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

'She's only sleeping, she'll wake up soon,' Alex thinks desperately wishing for it to be true. For this all to be just a bad dream. Maggie would never leave her.

"Ale-"

"NO! You're wrong!" Screams Alex, voice hard and cracking.

Kara stares at her sister, pity and sorrow swirling in blue eyes.

It's too much. Too cruel to handle. Alex doesn't want to think anymore, doesn't want to imagine a world without Maggie in it. Everything would be a cruel reminder of what she'd lost today. Sobbing, Alex leans forward and buries her head in Maggie's chest, releasing a heart wrenching guttural scream.

All of National City would remember hearing that cry. Kara would never forget the sound either, her sisters heart being ripped open and bleeding slowly for all to see, for all to hear.  
It was the sound of a broken heart. The sound of a true love being lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not very good, I only write for fun but I hope some of you like the story. Sorry for the angst but it's what I'm feeling.


End file.
